168 cm
by itik duck
Summary: kesialan terus menimpa Harry sejak Draco Malfoy menjadi murid baru di Hogwarts shcool, tapi apa Draco bisa di salahkan ? AU/Drarry and- i'm bad at summary


"Mr Potter! Ini sudah ke tiga kali nya anda berada di UKS karena keracunan" seorang perawat yang tidak bisa di bilang muda berdiri di samping ranjang yang di tempati remaja manis bertubuh mungil "Tapi ini bukan keinginanku untuk keracunan Madam" ucap **Harry Potter** dengan suara serak pasca pingsan.

 **Madam Pomfrey** hanya bisa menggeleng kepala mendengar jawaban Harry, Ayolah dia sudah mengabdi di Hogwarts Elite School lebih dari setengah umur nya dan ini pertama kali nya dia mendapati murid yang keracunan tiga kali dalam seharian ini, parah nya keracunannya di sebahkan oleh murid itu sendiri, wanita penguasa UKS itu sedikit bersyukur dalam hati keracunan yang di alami Harry adalah keracunan ringan dan masih bisa di atasi oleh diri nya kalau tidak dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus bolak-balik sana-sini hanya untuk merujuk siswa akhir tahun itu ke Saint Mungo.

"Terserah anda saja Mr Potter" Perawat itu membereskan bungkusan obat yang berserakan di atas nakas samping ranjang yang di tempati Harry lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Harry melihat Madam Pomfrey mencuci tangan nya di westafel samping pintu keluar sebelum benar-benar keluar "Mr Potter sebagai hukuman karena keteledoran anda sendiri jangan keluar dari UKS sampai waktu sekolah berakhir" saat akan membantah penyataan perawat paling setia di Hogwarts suara debeman pintu di banting menggelegar(?) membuat jam dinding pun ikut bergetar di akhiri dengan Harry menjatuhkan diri nya ke ranjang.

'Tinggi badan sialan'

168 cm

Semua yang ada di Harry Potter bukan  
milik ku! Pengecualian untuk cerita ini

Warning : ini fic BL yang gaje dan pasti ada typo-nya!  
AU dan OOC

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

IF YOU NOT LIKE IT JUST LEAVE IT

"Itu Draco Malfoy"

"Kyaaaa"

"Kyaaaa"

"Draco aku membuatkan bekal untukmu"

"Minggir kau! Draco aku juga membuat bekal untukmu dan pasti nya lebih enak buatanku"

"Menyingkir dari hadapan Draco ku"

"Draco itu milik ku tahu"

"Tidak bisa Draco Malfoy itu milik Pansy Malfoy tahu"

"Apa katamu Draco Milik ku"

"Tidak dia itu milik ku"

"Milik ku"

"Milik ku"

Detik berikut nya para siswi Hogwarts melakukan aksi jambak-jambak plus berteriak "DRACO MILIK KU!" di koridor tanpa menyadari orang yang di perebutkan sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

 **Draco Point of view**

Pelajaran sejarah yang di jabarkan oleh professor Binns benar-benar mengingatkan ku pada pada Mom yang sedang mendongeng 12 tahun yang lalu, kalau saja aku sedang berbaring di ranjang aku pasti tertidur pulas.

Arrrrggg…Kenapa bel belum berbunyi padahal ini sudah jam makan siang ? aku ngantuk dan ingin tidur! Kalau saja aku bukan Malfoy bangsawan terhormat aku pasti sudah mengikuti jejak para pemalas di sekitar ku yan tertidur nyenyak.

"Ngroh"

What the... sangking nyanyak nya rambut merah di samping ku mengorok ? Oh My my! Apa nya Sekolah Elite yang hanya menerima siswa dari kalangan atas, kalau ada orang khusus yang di tugaskan untuk menilai para siswa/i di sekolah ini bisa ku pastikan 'Elite ' dari Hogwarts Elite School akan menghilang dan nama Malfoy sebagai pemilik sekolah ini akan tercoret, bagaimana tidak lihat saja saat jam pelajaran berlangsung para siswa tertidur dan siswi nya bergosip ria bahkan ada yang sedang memoles wajah mereka dengan benda kimia.

Kalau yang melakukan hal-hal itu adalah murid nakal sih biasa, Nah ini yang melakukan tindakan 'legal' bagi remaja ababil itu murid yang mendapat predikat 'tahu segala nya' dan nomor 1 sebelum aku datang juga sedang bergossip ria di depan ku.

"Hermione… bagaimana keadaan Harry?"

"Dia sudah sadar saat aku tinggalkan di UKS bersama Madam Pomfrey." Ujar Hermione berbisik pada teman sebangku nya.

"Aku kesal melihat Harry keracunan seperti itu 'Mione! Ini semua karena si centil Ginny calon ipar mu itu" sungut anak yang ku kenal bernama Lavender.

"Ginny bukan calon ipar ku Lavender! Aku sudah putus dengan Weasley itu pagi tadi" ujarnya lagi, kali ini si 'jahe' itu melihat ke arah sampingku dengan pandangan memincing yang sedikit menakutkan.

Damn, sepertinya dia tahu aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan Lavender sekarang pandangan memincing nya yang penuh amarah tertuju ke mataku, tapi aku tetap _stay cool._

Kriiing

Kriiing

Akhirnya pelajaran membosankan ini selesai juga, tetap dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi aku mengagguk kan wajahku kearah Lavender dan Hermione yang di balas dengan senyuman oleh mereka berdua lalu aku keluar dari kelas yang sudah hampir kosong. Samar-samar aku mendengar Lavender mangatakan kalau aku benar-benar manusia es dan Hermione meng-iyakan nya. 'What ever lah' pikirku.

"Itu Draco Malfoy"

Great! Sekelompok siswi ababil mengahalangi jalan ku ke kantin

"Kyaaaa"

"Kyaaaa"

Hah…kalau ada lomba suara paling melengking pasti siswi sekolah ini pemenang nya, masih dengan suara 'Kyaaaa' sebagai music latar seorang siswi dengan name tag 'Rose Zeller' menyerahkan kotak bekal warna pink dengan corak hati berwarna merah pekat…Erg mata ku sakit.

"Draco aku membuatkan bekal untukmu"

Baru akan menolak kotak bekal norak itu dengan sopan pastinya seorang siswi yang lagi-lagi tidak ku kenal menorong Rose Zeller dengan keras sampai menabrak siswi penghalang jalan lainnya, aku tersenyum(Menyeringai) kecil yang pastinya tidak terlihat oleh para siswi ababil yang berjatuhan karena di tabrak(?) oleh badan Rose Zeller sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada 'Ginny Weasley' ini

"Minggir kau! Draco aku juga membuat bekal untukmu dan pasti nya lebih enak buatanku" tidak-tidak aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada anak mengerikan ini! Bagaimana bisa perempuan itu berteriak dengan amarah pada sejenisnya lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

"Menyingkir dari hadapan Draco ku" siapa lagi ini yang mengaku-ngaku kalau aku adalah miliknya, kembali kulihat name tag nya 'Pansy Parkison' sepertinya dia sekelas denganku,

"Draco itu milik ku tahu" Ginny benar-benar mengerikan dia bangun dengan cepat lalu menorong balik Pansy.

"Tidak bisa Draco Malfoy itu milik Pansy Malfoy tahu" Cuih apa katanya tadi Pansy Malfoy! Aku mau muntah sekarang

"Apa katamu Draco Milik ku" Oke siapa lagi itu yang berteriak

"Tidak! Dia itu milik ku" ujar seorang diantara mereka seraya menunjuk ku

"Milik ku"

"Milik ku"

Apa mereka tidak tahu aku ini masih milik orang tua ku apa? Hei apa-apaan ini kenapa mereka mulai bertengkar seperti ini, jangan bilang mereka sedang memperebutkan ku! Sialan belum seminggu aku pindah sekolah aku sudah punya fans ababil -lagi- tapi kenapa aku belum dengar adanya Club fans ku seperti saat di sekolah sebelum-sebelumnya! Apa belum ada pencetusnya ya?

Terserah lah, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini dari pada aku yang di salahkan kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang masuk rumah sakit karena di bully, kan tidak elite kalau ada berita di Daily 'Siswi Hogwart Elite School masuk St Mungo karena memperebutkan pangeran Malfoy' bisa-bisa aku di kejar jurnalistik kodok pink itu!

Sekarang aku sudah ada di koridor sepi yang hanya di lewati beberapa orang saja, walaupun masih ada cekikikan centil dari siswi yang berpapasan denganku di koridor ini tapi setidaknya tidak semengganggu tadi! ‚Great Draco! kau menemukan jalan buntu, maka nya kalau belum hafal seluruh jalan di Hogwart jangan pergi sendiri' rutuk ku

Aku ingin putar balik tapi pasti memalukan kalau ada yang melihat aku putar balik, mereka pasti akan tahu aku tersesat. Terus jalan atau putar balik. Jalan masuk ke ruang yang 'tidak tau apa itu' atau putar balik dengan kosekuensi malu.

Masuk ke ruangan itu saja.

Ceklek

Dinding putih, banyak ranjang, bau obat! UKS. Syukurlah ini bukan gudang akan lebih memalukan kalau aku masuk gudang.

"Siapa itu?" kualihkan pandanganku yang super datar ke ranjang dekat jendela disana ada Harry siswa yang menurutku manis kalau tidak salah dia sekelas denganku sedang mengenakan kacamata nya.

"Malfoy" ujar nya dengan nada bingung.

"Panggil saja 'Draco" ujarku datar lalu memilih merebahkan tubuhku di rajang samping kirinya. Kelihatannya dia kaget terserah aku tidak perduli. Bohong aku perduli! Sepertinya aku menyukai nya sejak 3 hari yang lalu saat dia sedang menangis di bawah pohon mahoni belakang sekolah.

Aku jadi teringat wajah nya saat menangis! Mata berkaca-kaca, hidung kecil mancung yang memerah, pipi chubby yang merona, bibir mungil yang memerah karena di gigit! Kyaaa sangat imut-Cukup Draco kau OOC sekarang-

Aku siap membuka pintu mimpi sambil membayangkan wajah imut Harry, sampai kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut tapi keras(?) menghantam punggung ku.

"Hei" ujar ku ketus saat aku menghadap Harry "Apa maksud mu menimbuk ku dengan ini" aku mengankat bantal putih yang di lemparnya tadi ke wajahnya yang kelihatan seperti balita yang tidak mendapat permen.

Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu dia si imut Harry malah menangis di hadapan ku -lagi- oh…Tuhan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mahklukmu yang imut ini sampai dia kesal padaku.

 **END Draco Pov**

 **Lima belas menit kemudian**

"Aku benci pada mu Malfoy!" ujar Harry yang puas menangis

"Kenapa ?" masih dengan posisi tidur menyamping Draco menyahut nya dengan datar padahal hatinya sedang gelisah luar biasa.

"Kenapa kata mu! Apa kau tidak sadar karena kau pindah ke sekolah ini aku putus dengan pacarku!" Harry kesal bagaimana tidak silahkan katakan kalau dia cengeng dia tidak perduli saat ini dia adalah remaja labil yang sedang gloomy karena putus cinta.

"Bukan urusanku!"

Harry makin kesal karena orang yang menjadi penyebab dia di putusin pacar nya hanya merespon dengan cuek, "Jelas itu urusanMU… Karena kau lebih tinggi!"

-_-"

"Pacarku minta putus karena kau lebih tinggi dari ku" Harry mem-pout-kan bibirnya tanpa sadar mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca sungguh ke kanak-kanakan di putusin pacar dan menyalahkan orang lain, tapi di mata pangeran datar Draco innernya sedang tersenyum mesum karena melihat Harry yang imut.

"Begitukah ?" Draco memberanikan diri mengelus surai reven yang acak-acakan tapi halus itu jarak ranjang di UKS hanya di pisahkan meja nakas jadi Draco tidak perlu bangun hanya untuk mengelus surai Harry dan untungnya Harry tidak menyadari kalau Draco sedang mengelus rambut nya. Harry mengangguk polos sebagai jawaban Draco, oke Author rasa ilmu cassanova yang diajarkan paman Draco bisa di pakai untuk mendekati Harry.

"Harry James Potter" Tubuh Harry yang kecil di tarik Draco ke ranjang yang di tempati Draco dan entah bagaimana sekarang Harry ada di atas badan Draco.

 **Harry Point of view**

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau di putusin oleh pacarmu yang **bahkan tidak ku kenal** itu sehingga kau membenci ku…Potter!" tanya Draco yang sepertinya kesal, "Tidak!" jawabku sebenarnya sih 'bentak ku'.

"Kenapa tidak ?" tanya nya lagi kali ini dengan lembut, tunggu kenapa aku merasa kalau suara Draco sangat dekat ya? Dan kenapa aku merasa ada degupan jantung di dada sebelah kanan ku? Dan juga hembusan nafas di wajahku! Oke ada baiknya aku buka mata sekarang, Ugh…tidak jelas pasti kacamata ku ketumpahan air mata.

Aku merasa ada yang mengambil kacamata kesayanganku,

"Hey,Farret! Kembalikan kacamataku" bentak ku kesal usai mengedip-ngedipkan mataku.

"Tidak sampai kau menceritakannya padaku" ujar Draco lembut, aku merasa wajahku memanas karena jemarinya menghapus bekas air mataku, Ya ampun bagaimana bisa kau merasa ada kupu-kupu di perutmu saat mata _grey_ nya menatap langsung ke matamu Harry bodoh! Runtukku. "Ceritakan padaku Harry!" aku memejamkan mataku menikmati usapan Draco pada rambutku yang selalu 'Cetar badai' entah karena suasana yang nyaman atau karena aku memang butu teman curhat, aku mulai menceritakan pada Draco…

 **FLASHBACK**

Getaran handphone disaku celana Harry bergetar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari guru matematika yang sedang menerangkan _dalil Pythagoras_ ,

From : My Lovely Ginny

Harry nanti saat istirahat  
temui aku di gedung belakang.

PS : Jangan telat!

Dengan sigap Harry mengirim balasan 'OK, tunggu aku darl :* lalu menekan tombol _send_. Rasa kesal pada Ginny yang dari kemarin menerornya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai murid baru bernama Draco Malfoy sirna seketikan, walaupun si Farret itu tampan, pintar, tinggi, kaya penuh charisma dan enak di pandang tetap saja aku kesal pada pacarku.

Hei bukankah wajar kau kesal saat pacarmu menayakan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh anak baru itu sedang kau sendiri diabaikan, Harry mulai senyum-senyum sendiri membanyangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi saat istirahat nanti sampai mengabaikan yang mengoceh entah apa didepan.

"Ron 'Mione kalian tidak usah menugguku, aku ada janji dengan Ginny!" seru Harry riang saat dia berada diantara meja Ron dan Hermione.

"Memangnya ada apa Harry?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan buku dimejanya. "Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget~" goda Harry dengan suara imut. Dibalas dengan cubitan gemas dikedua pipi chubbynya.

"Auch… Sakit 'Mione" Harry mengusap-usap kedua pipi tembemnya yang memerah akibat cubitan sahabatnya itu, "Sudahlah 'Mione lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, takutnya Ginny menunggu… Bye" seru Harry riang sebelum menutup pintu kelas dengan semangat membara sampai berbunyi 'dhum' meninggalkan Hermione dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang geleng-geleng kecuali Ron yang bermuka pucat seolah tertimpa beban seberat satu ton.

Disinilah dia, si bungsu Weasley bersandar pada pohon mahoni sambal memainkan _tablet_ -nya menunggu Harry dari lima menit lalu,'demi apapun di dunia ini cowo itu harusnya nunggu cewe bukan sebaliknya,' selama tiga bulan lebih dia pacaran sama Harry gak pernah sekalipun mereka melakukan apa yang dilakukan sama orang pacaran, jangankan kencan romantis, _Hang Out_ bareng aja gak pernah, lupakan soal ciuman gandengan tangan aja jarang. Harry James Potter benar-benar gak bisa di kasih label _Boyfriend_ sama cewe manapun, titik!

'Demi apa aku terima Harry jadi pacar aku? ' batin Ginny merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, 'Iya sih dia manis, imut sama kepolosannya itu bikin gemesin tapi please deh! Harry itu terlalu polos untuk anak seusianya dan yang paling penting Harry itu **pendek** dan gak **gentle** sama sekali apapun yang terjadi aku harus single lagi hari ini' putus Ginny mengakhiri lamunannya saat melihat Harry berlari kearahnya.

"Ginny maaf menunggu lama, tadi aku disuruh menyelesaikan soal didepan kelas karena ketahuan melamun sama Mr. Vector" ujar Harry tersenyum riang, Ginny hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas karena kepolosan Harry.

"Harry kita putus!" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Ginny membuat Harry membatu, senyuman di wajah Harry terganti dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Tapi kenapa? Selama ini kita baik-baik saja kan!" ujar Harry menahan tangis.

"Ada tiga alasan penting! Satu-" Ginny mengankat jari telunjuknya "-Aku tidak mencintaimu" ujar Ginny tegas "Aku juga gak cinta sama kamu Ginny" balas Harry gak mau kalah, rasa sedih karena diputus terganti dengan rasa kesal 'Enak aja Ginny mutusin aku, harusnya kalau mau putus aku yang putusin dia' batin Harry kekanakan.

Ginny mengangkan jari tengahnya dan mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada anak baru yang tidak lain adalah Draco Malfoy, Harry melotot tidak percaya 'Jadi karena ini Ginny menerorku dengan pertanyaan seputar Mal Farret' Ginny melanjutkan dengan menambahkan jari manisnya "Dan yang paling penting itu karena kamu pendek " ujar Ginny dengan datar.

"Aku tidak **pendek** " geram Harry

"Iya Harry kamu itu cowo pendek bahkan lebih pendek dariku! Lain dengan Draco dia itu sangat tinggi, keren terus ya Harry dia itu manly kyaaaaa"

"…"

"Jangan lupakan kalau Draco itu kaya, pintar, tampan dia itu seperti pangeran impian, benar-benar tipe idaman" ujar Ginny khas fansgirl.

"…"

"Oke Harry, sekarang aku mau pergi mengejar cintaku, bye Harry " Ginny berlari kembali ke gedung meninggalkan Harry yang menunduk, "Awas saja, aku pasti hiks akan menjadi lebih tinggi dari si Farret Malfoy itu hiks" lirih Harry menahan isakan. "Hiks…hiks…Huwaaaa Daddy"

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Setelah itu kau tiba-tiba muncul, membuatku semakin kesal kau tau!" Harry meninju dada bidang Draco yang tengah dia duduki. "Aku paham sekarang, pacarmu memutuskanmu karena dia lebih tertarik padaku begitu"

"Begitulah hiks dan sekarang aku tidak punya pacar hiks lagi dan itu karena kau hiks…hiks farret bodoh!" Draco menyeringai saat melihat Harry menangis lagi, 'Kepolosan Harry bisa kumanfaatkan, Harry adalah milikku mulai detik ini' Draco menghapus linangan air mata di pipi Harry.

"Kau tau Harry aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab…" Harry menunduk melihat ke mata Draco, matanya memincing kesal "Kalau begitu tanggung jawab! Karena ada kau disini aku jadi putus dari pacarku-"

"Maka dari itu aku bersedia jadi pacarmu!"

"-Jadi sebaiknya kau pindah dari sini!"

"-_-"

"…"

"Harry Dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Draco mendudukkan dirinya dengan Harry ada di pangkuannya, "Mantanmu menyukaiku kan!"-angguk-angguk-"kau kesal padanya kan!" "Pada kau juga farret" Draco mengecup sekilas bibir Harry yang di poutkan,

'First kiss ku'

"Aku tau,.. nah sekarang coba bayangkan! Kau Harry Potter laki-laki yang diputus karena pendek-Harry melotot- berpacaran dengan orang yang tinggi, keren, tampan, kaya ya... _sempurna_ -lah! Aku yakin mantan pacarmu pasti akan iri padamu, Bagaimana, bukankah itu ide yang sangat brilian" ujar Draco dengan tidak Malfoyish-nya.

"Aku…"

 **EPILOG**

Dari arah UKS terlihat dua orang berjalan dengan saling bergandengan tangan, Harry menunduk malu saat ada yang melihat kearah mereka sedangkan Draco menyeringai seksi membuat para siswa yang melihat mereka mendengus kesal, lain dengan siswi yang cekikikan saling berbisik 'Kau lihat Draco seksi sekali!'.

"Hermione! Lihat anak baru itu memeluk Harry kita" tepukan Lavender di bahu Hermione membuat gadis berambut gelombang mengalihkan perhatian dari buku ensiklopedia ke jendela untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud Lavender, dari arah parkir terlihat dua orang yang satu tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil ferrari hijau untuk anak yang diyakini Hermione adalah Harry.

"Eh…"

The End

Ini memang jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi aku senang kalo ada yang mampir kesini buat baca FF ini, maaf atas ketidak sempurnaan FF ini dan ke out of characternya chara terutama Draco Malfoy di POV nya.

Kalo ada yang bingung Harry keracunan nya kenapa ? anggap aja Harry James Potter keracunan karena kebanyakan minum susu sama suplemen tinggi kalsium.

Author gak tau ada orang yang bisa keracunan karena kebanyakan minum susu atau enggak! Yang pasti untuk menunjang FF ini anggap aja bisa,.. Dan

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah mau mampir ke sini ~


End file.
